


Kinktober 2016: Legends of Superflarrow Edition

by asimaiyat



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: BDSM, Light Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Prompts Welcome, Public Sex, Spanking, Sub Barry, Vaginal Fingering, alcohol use, dom Cisco, more tags will be added, ongoing series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8195744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asimaiyat/pseuds/asimaiyat
Summary: I'm participating in Kinktober 2016 by writing as many short, kinky fics about my favorite DCTV pairings as possible! I won't get to every day (I'm already behind!) but I'm going to do my best.





	1. Day 1: Spanking (Cisco Ramon/Barry Allen)

“For real? I didn’t do anything bad. Why am I getting punished?” Barry was actually pouting a little. It was way too damn cute. 

“Nah, you’re not getting punished. This is a fun spanking, you’re gonna like it. Promise.” Cisco raised his eyebrows and lowered his chin, looking up at Barry with big, expectant eyes. He could tell from the way his boyfriend was blushing and rubbing the back of his neck that he was into it, even before Barry crossed the short distance between them and climbed into Cisco’s lap on the edge of the bed. “There you go,” Cisco murmured soothingly, stroking Barry’s back as those long arms draped around his neck. His hands made quick work of the fastenings of Barry’s jeans, extracting his dick from his boxers and giving it a good firm stroke. Barry let out a kind of shivery moan that Cisco did his best to commit to memory.

“Alright, Cutie. Get up and strip down,” he said, gently pushing Barry off his lap. 

“Yes, Sir!” Barry replied cheerfully, only rolling his eyes a little. He hopped up, shimmied out of his jeans, and tugged his sweatshirt up over his head, exposing all of that smooth skin and lean muscle. Cisco grinned, biting his lower lip as he watched, before Barry obediently climbed back into his lap, lying down across his thighs this time, and rutted a little against his thighs.

Bracing Barry against him with a hand splayed across the middle of his back, Cisco brought his free hand down on Barry’s ass. Lightly, the first time, barely enough to sting. “Uh uh,” he scolded playfully. “Stay put.” Barry made a little grumbling noise, but he settled, folding his arms on the mattress and pillowing his face on them.

Cisco started slow, almost gently swatting the roundest part of Barry’s ass with an open, loosely held hand. His skin felt warm and soft under Cisco’s hand, quickly turning a light, healthy pink. “There you go, that’s good,” Cisco murmured under his breath, enjoying the way Barry relaxed into his lap, the shaky sound of his breathing the only thing that gave away his pleasure. “You know I’ll take any excuse to get my hands on this cute little ass,” he teased.

“You don’t need an excuse,” Barry pointed out lazily, barely turning his head toward Cisco. “You’re my boyfriend. And I like it.”

“Damn right you like it,” Cisco replied, smacking the cheek of his ass a little harder. Barry made the most satisfying little whimper and squirmed just a bit, just enough to rub up against Cisco’s thighs with his hot, hard dick. Definitely an encouraging reaction. So Cisco kept going, hard enough to sting and make Barry’s firm glutes jiggle a little, bouncing back when he struck them. With each impact, Barry let out a soft gasp or a little high-pitched whine. 

As Cisco continued turning his ass red, Barry just got more responsive, wiggling against Cisco’s lap and moaning in pleasure and pain. He often went nonverbal when he was being submissive, but apparently not this time, because as soon as Cisco got in a good smack to the defined crease between Barry’s ass and his thighs, Barry started babbling. “Oh my god, Cisco, yeah, oh shit, please, _Cisco!_ ”

Cisco’s hand was starting to burn from the repeated impact, so he shook it out for a second before returning his attention to Barry’s ass, which was now basically neon pink and glowing like neon, too. “You look so good like this, Boo,” he said softly, kneading one cheek of his ass in his hand, digging his fingers in just a little. Barry made a sound like a sob and arched his long, elegant back up from the mattress, eyes closed tight. Cisco kind of wished he’d asked if he could take pictures. Or video. Definitely video. With sound. 

He ran his short, blunt fingernails down Barry’s ass, from the first swell at his hips right down to his taut thighs, watching the little white pressure trails they left behind and the way Barry’s cheeks clenched at the first sensation and then relaxed, sinking into the pain and the pleasure that followed. Cisco couldn’t resist stroking just one finger down Barry’s crack, teasing over his hole in little circles, watching it flutter just slightly. “Yes, Cisco, fuck me!” Barry exclaimed, sounding kind of impatient as he pushed his ass up against Cisco’s finger. “Come on, Babe, I need you, I’m so yours, please!” 

Cisco sighed and shook his head, even though Barry wasn’t looking, eyelashes fluttering blindly against the bed. “Mm, nope. Not yet. You can be good and wait, right?” He pressed a little more firmly as he stroked Barry’s hole again, before pulling his hand back and swatting him again, hard and fast at the underside of Barry’s ass. Barry cried out nice and loud, his whole body giving a little convulsion. That was it, he was gone, finally giving up control and way past giving a fuck about Cisco telling him to stay put. That was where Cisco knew he needed to be. He kept it up for a while, bringing his hand down hard on Barry’s hot skin while Barry writhed and arched and yelled. After a minute or two of that, Cisco felt Barry tense against him, cock pressed hard against his thigh, tearing a ragged groan from somewhere deep in his chest. For a moment he actually vibrated, and Cisco’s hand on his back tightened, holding him there, holding _Cisco_ in place too because his whole body wanted to move, overwhelmed as he felt Barry’s hot come start to sink through the layer of denim between them.

“Holy shit, Barr,” he breathed. “So damn hot. I love making you come, baby.” He stroked Barry’s back reverently, easing him down as Barry’s breathing evened out. 

Finally he looked up at Cisco, showing him his flushed face, dark eyes and bitten lips. “Mm. So can I make you come now? Please?” 

“Take a second, okay?” Cisco replied, reaching out to tousle Barry’s already-messy hair. “I wanna watch you enjoy the afterglow. Then yeah. Definitely yeah,” he sighed. Barry was warm on his lap, giving no sign of moving, his ass still bright red and giving off heat. Cisco ran the flat of his hand all the way from the point of Barry’s shoulder blade to his thigh and sighed happily. Next time, _at least_ pictures.


	2. Day 3: Public (Iris West/Lisa Snart)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa talks Iris into a night out on the town, and things get more adventurous than expected. (warnings: public sex, both parties have been drinking)

Looking back on it, Iris had lost control of the evening early on. When Lisa Snart had miraculously agreed to serve as an anonymous source for her piece on the Rogues organization, but insisted over the phone that she’d only talk over drinks at her favorite bar, Iris should have known what she was in for. Over the phone, Lisa had made it sound light, breezy, maybe even mildly fun. 

Iris should have known.

It was actually the kind of bar that she would have loved to bring her friends to on a normal night -- big white leather couches and black marble tabletops, flattering vintage lighting, Frank Ocean playing at low volume in the background, simple, classic drinks on the menu. Lisa Snart was sitting at one of the two-tops, legs crossed over the bar stool, drinking something that looked like it had champagne in it. Iris ordered a vodka tonic, turned on her tape recorder app, and attempted to start the interview. Lisa just laughed.

“Come on, gorgeous. Let’s loosen up a little first.” She tossed her hair and took another sip of her drink. “Have you ever had a French 75?”

“A what?” Iris asked, wondering if this was relevant to her article. 

“You have to try it,” Lisa replied urgently, leaning into Iris’ space to hold out her drink to her. Her fingernails were matte black with short gold tips and her hand was loosely wrapped around the stem of the champagne flute, brushing against Iris’ fingers as she handed it over, her touch cool and smooth.

Iris gamely took a sip. “Whoa,” she murmured after swallowing the bright-tasting, sparkling liquid. “That’s actually amazing. What’s in that?”

“Gin, lemon, simple syrup, and of course champagne,” Lisa said casually, watching Iris like she didn’t want to miss a second. Iris wanted to remind her who was doing the interviewing here. “I’m going to get us another round.” And she held up one long, toned arm, bracelets jingling around her wrist, and summoned a waiter. 

When the drinks came, Lisa held up hers in a toast and said “To gossip. Really good gossip,” and Iris laughed more than she’d meant to. It was way too easy to relax around Lisa, too easy to let the conversation flow and lose track of time completely.

After a while -- an hour? Two? -- they’d decided to move on to another bar. Iris had been laughing about something, maybe one of Lisa’s smartass comments about the other Rogues and their eccentricities, and then she’d looked Lisa in the eye and said “You know what I really feel like right now? _Dancing_. You want to go dancing?” And Lisa had grinned and nodded eagerly, and mentioned that she knew a place that was having a 90’s dance night, which sounded like the best thing Iris had ever heard of.

When they walked into the second bar (and isn’t there some rule about not following someone to a second location? Iris was pretty sure she’d heard that somewhere, but by this point Lisa was basically her best friend. They’d told each other about their overbearing bosses, crazy metahuman experiences and even shed a few tears over dead loved ones), it wasn’t exactly what she’d been expecting. They were definitely playing 90s music (“Push It” was on when they walked in), and people were definitely dancing, but all of the dancing people were women. And so were all of the bartenders, and everyone sitting on the threadbare couches that lined the room. 

Iris leaned over and up to whisper in Lisa’s ear. “Hey… is this a _lesbian bar_?”

“Of course it is!” Lisa basically yelled back. “It’s so much fun! That’s cool with you, right? You seem cool!”

Iris nodded, because of course she was cool. And it wasn’t like she wasn’t into women herself. Hell, at this point she’d spent her entire evening being into a woman. Lisa was beautiful, and so tall, and she kept making Iris laugh. It was like she hadn’t realized until now how many of her conversations lately had been dead serious, how little chance she’d had to just have fun. And even though Iris was technically working, this was definitely fun. 

And right now Lisa was elbowing her way through the crowd at the bar to get them a couple of beers, so yes, Iris was very into her. Even though she may have just deliberately jammed her stiletto heel into someone’s instep to get closer to the bar. So she was feisty. Iris liked that.

A few songs later -- during “Shimmy Shimmy Ya” -- they were dancing together, pressed closer by the crowd on both sides, rolling their eyes at each others’ dance moves. Lisa couldn’t quite figure out what to do with her hips, but her arms and shoulders were on point, voguing and framing her face, draping around Iris and pulling her in until they were basically, no, actually grinding on each other. Iris laughed out loud because how crazy was this? But she didn’t pull away. She just rolled her hips against Lisa and enjoyed the way her eyes widened a little before her whole face broke into a grin. Lisa’s hands went to Iris’ waist and Iris’ draped around Lisa’s long neck, and Lisa’s whole body undulated against hers, a little awkward and a little drunk but somehow still the sexiest damn thing. 

At some point the song changed to “Always Be My Baby” by Mariah Carey, and a girl with long dark hair and black lipstick came up and put a hand on Iris’ shoulder, smiling and giving her a little tug away from Lisa. Lisa shot the new girl a withering look. “Hands off,” she pronounced, clear enough to read her lips in the dark room. Iris raised her eyebrows, and shrugged at the girl in apology.

“What was that?” she whisper-shouted, up on her toes to speak into Lisa’s ear.

“You’re my date. Guess I never learned how to share,” Lisa replied, pulling Iris back in with hands on her back. 

“So this is a date?” Iris asked, not pulling away. Lisa’s skin, exposed by a deep v-neck, was giving off warmth and a nice, flowery scent. Iris kind of wanted to rest her head on it and sway like couples all around them were doing. “I thought it was an interview.”

“Did you get the information you needed?” Lisa asked, stroking the back of Iris’ neck with the pads of her fingers.

Iris thought back on the conversation in the first bar, all the little tidbits of background information Lisa had given her about the Rogues, how they’d gotten together and how they worked. “Yes,” she said carefully. “Which means it’s an interview.”

“That part was the interview. So why not let this part be a date?”

When Iris looked into Lisa’s hazel eyes, they were twinkling with mischief. Iris smiled and shook her head, and then reached up to tangle one hand in Lisa’s hair and pull her in for a kiss. Lisa tasted like hoppy beer and waxy lipstick when Iris slid her tongue past her lips, their heads tilting together just right. To the sound of Mariah Carey doing runs in the background, they traded off exploring each others’ mouths, teasing out every sensitive spot. 

When Iris pulled back she noticed with some satisfaction that Lisa’s lipstick was smudged all over the place, making her look decidedly grunge. Women around them were doing their best to look like they hadn’t been staring. Lisa huffed out a little sigh, took Iris by the wrist, and led her toward one of the couches that had enough free space for the two of them to sit down. Especially since once they got there, Iris planted herself in Lisa’s lap, bracketing her legs with her own.

“You wanted a date,” Iris teased, leaning in to kiss Lisa’s neck softly. Lisa’s hand ran up and down her back, slipping up under the hem of her top. 

“Who wouldn’t want a date with you?” Lisa replied easily, letting her hand slide lower, massaging Iris’ ass through her skirt. Iris let out a little sigh at that, surprised by how good the firm touch felt on her muscles. “You’re a rock star, Iris. And you kind of kill it on the dance floor.” 

“Okay, shut up,” Iris laughed, biting playfully at the place where Lisa’s neck met her shoulder, breathing in the scent of her perfume. “Mmm. Miss Dior?”

“Exclusively,” Lisa purred, as one of her hands rested on Iris’ waist and the other began to creep up under her skirt, stroking her inner thigh and wandering higher… Iris’ eyes went wide and she felt her cheeks heat up.

“Hey, we’re kind of in public,” she pointed out, not wanting to sound scandalized, just… she hadn’t exactly done anything like this before. Fooling around with women, yes. Fooling around in front of dozens of strange women, no. And okay, the thought made her feel hot in a not-unpleasant way, but still…

“Nobody cares,” said Lisa with a shrug. “This is a place for women to love women. So come on. _Love me_.” She said it with relish, cocking one eyebrow and rolling her shoulders. Iris felt a little shiver run down her spine, the energy collecting at her core. Maybe Lisa was just very good at this, but something about it felt right. So Iris returned her smile, biting her lower lip, and spread her legs just a little wider. Lisa positively purred.

Iris braced herself with her hands on the back of the couch as Lisa’s fingers teased over the lace of her panties, feeling how hot and wet she already was. Those careful fingers just slid up and down the seam of her, drawing out the heat, until Iris was undulating on her lap, rocking her hips languidly against her. She couldn’t help it, didn’t think she’d ever _moved_ like that in bed before, but then, they weren’t technically in a bed. Her head tipped back and she let out a little moan as Lisa’s fingers found her clit and traced around it in precise little circles.

“Oh wow, Lisa, I’m gonna need more than that,” Iris gasped, meeting Lisa’s eyes and feeling something spark between them. Lisa’s smile was downright diabolical as her fingers pushed Iris’ underwear aside, stroking her pussy slowly.

“How’s that?” Lisa replied in her ear. “God, Iris, you’re like hot velvet. So soft and smooth,” she whispered as just the tips of her fingers slipped between her lips, the slide wet and easy. Iris bit her lip and whined, spreading her legs wider, still barely covered by her short full skirt, and Lisa took the invitation to press in deeper, stroking the inside of Iris’ cunt firmly and smoothly.

“Oh my god,” Iris repeated, rolling her hips. Her eyes had fluttered closed at some point, but now she slowly opened them to see a look of concentration on Lisa’s face as her thumb pressed up against Iris’ clit, rubbing it as two of her fingers stroked in and out. “Your hands, _Jesus_ , woman, don’t stop.”

“Oh, I won’t,” Lisa promised, holding Iris’ gaze as her fingers fucked her. The pressure on her clit seemed to meet the pressure inside of her, making the intensity build with every stroke. Iris must have been a mess, eyes half-closed, hair tousled as she tossed her head back, a thin sheen of sweat over her skin. But Lisa was looking at her like she couldn’t get enough, her eyes narrowed with focus as she took in every detail. Maybe other people were watching them, maybe they weren’t, but the only gaze Iris could feel was Lisa’s, burning right into her. 

She leaned in closer, brushing their lips together, sighing and gasping against Lisa’s mouth. Lisa’s fingers still working steadily, she nipped at Iris’ lower lip with sharp teeth before running her tongue over the spot, making Iris shiver and press her hips closer against Lisa. Iris had forgotten all about their surroundings, moaning and whimpering against Lisa’s mouth, louder and louder until she bit her own lip and squeezed her eyes shut, grinding against Lisa’s hand as a flood of hot sensation washed over her. 

“Oh, wow,” she murmured, opening her eyes to look into Lisa’s again, feeling like she must be dreaming. “Wow, I can’t believe we just did that, I mean, I do not usually do things like --”

“I know, sweetie,” Lisa replied softly, stroking Iris’ hair with the hand that hadn’t just been up her skirt. “You’re not that kind of girl. But it’s okay. Nobody thinks any less of you.”

“I know that,” she replied. “I’m not worried about it. Just a little surprised… not in a bad way.” She swung one of her legs around to kneel on the couch next to Lisa, leaning her head against her shoulder. 

“New adventures,” Lisa said, a little sleepily, draping one arm around Iris.

“New adventures,” Iris agreed.


End file.
